Don't Let Go
by Baka no Bouzu
Summary: Sango's brother Kohaku is finally freed from Naraku's control. Although his sister is left in ruins because of it. when she seems so lost in everything, a certain Houshi can come around and can kiss everything all better. (Literally speaking) It's a two p
1. Part I

**Don't Let Go**  
  
**By: Baka no Bouzu**  
  
I don't own InuYasha. InuYasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi. Miroku and Sango and whoever else mentioned is just being borrowed by the author  
to make a short Waffy/Lemony writing.

* * *

Once again, she couldn't hold it all in. Not only that, she couldn't sleep. That was the more important thing out of the two. The poor young tai-ija  
slayer had not been able to sleep for the past week. Her eyes had grown dim, her walk more slumped. Her body gave a more fatigued aura then she had  
ever experienced.  
  
But then again. She had a reason.  
  
Sitting up off the futon that she had been sleeping upon, she sat up,  
pulling her knees under her chin, resting her arms upon them, her chin  
resting on them as she stared at her bare feet. "Kohaku." She whispered  
softly, before burying her wet eyes into the crook of her arm.  
  
Memories flooding through Sango's mind as she allowed the tears to fall, smothering onto her soft skin. Memories flooding through her faster then  
ever.  
  
_"Kohaku!" she cried, "You have to remember. Remember everything, no matter how painful. It's the only way to free you out of Naraku's control!" Sango cried out, her brother's blank face pressing nearly nose to nose with her  
as they looked at each other over top of their weapons.  
  
Naraku had attacked again. Although it was not long until it was quite  
apparent that he was gaining the upper hand. Kagome and InuYasha were trapped further in the forest, fighting Kagura and Kanna, while Sango was trapped fighting against Kohaku. Miroku could not use the power of his wind  
tunnel due to the samiyoshu that surrounded them all. Only the power of  
houriki by other means.  
  
But that wasn't half of it.  
  
"REMEMBER!" Sango was screaming, she was crying as hard as she could as she blocked her brother's attack. Over and over he would attack, showing no relentlessness, no hesitation whatsoever. The faster she moved, the quicker  
he matched her.  
  
Finally Sango hit his weapon away with Hirakotsu, pushing him as gently as she could to the ground, before pinning him down with her own body as she  
looked into his face.  
  
"Sango-nee-chan?" The weak voice made Sango start, as she looked down at his brother. His eyes had returned to their sparkling beginning, no longer bleached of life. "Sango-nee-chan! I'm so afraid. I'm so scared." The young  
boy finally cried out, as what seemed to be memory after memory flooded through him. The death of his father. His friends. And nearly the death of  
Sango himself. They were too much for the now young boy to handle.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He whispered, before throwing himself to his sister's  
chest, sobbing uncontrollably, in fear, anger, and hurt.  
  
Sango couldn't help but be joyous, her brother had returned to his own  
self! But the fact that he was suffering so greatly woke her up as she  
closed his arms fiercely around him. "It's okay Kohaku." She whispered.  
"You did nothing in the wrong. I will never let you go."  
  
But the fact that there was a very furious someone, fighting not very far  
away. Naraku.  
  
"How dare you challenge my authority over you boy. Ku ku ku, I knew this  
day would come. Although, I shall destroy it now! Die boy!"  
  
With a flick of his wrist, the shikon shard popped out of Kohaku's back.  
His only life-line, now gone.  
  
Sango could do nothing but scream out her brother's name, as he died  
quickly in her arms.  
_  
The pain washed over Sango yet again, as another flood of tears washed over  
her.  
  
The fact that Naraku had suffered dearly for taking her brothers life did  
not comfort her anymore.  
  
At the moment, Sango simply stayed behind, while InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou and Kirara went out in search of the shikon shards. She was really in no  
shape to fight at all at the moment.  
  
Leaving her and a certain Buddhist monk behind.  
  
Although Sango could have cared less that she was being left alone with Miroku. He had tried to approach her many a time now, since her brother's  
death. And Sango knew that he was simply trying to comfort her. He had actually gotten nowhere although. For she would simply lock him out, she  
wouldn't tell him anything, and when he began to press her, she would  
leave, and avoid him after.  
  
She just didn't want anybody to press at her minds walls right now. She was locked in her own sorrow, and did not want anyone to bug her. She knew that she should feel a little uncomfortable with Miroku nearby. You could never trust a lecher like him. But she didn't believe that she had to worry about  
that anymore.  
  
Another gash had been added across her side, another scar. Another mar on her flesh. There was always one more thing that had to be added on to her  
sorrow. And at the moment it was the still burning pain of her side.  
  
But the young tai-ija simply ignored it, as she lifted herself to her feet, walking to the door of the small hut Kaede had provided them to stay. She  
looked out at the stars that shone brightly across the sky, and the  
crescent moon, hanging perfectly in the air.  
  
It was a beautiful night.  
  
But the beauty was lost upon the grieving young woman. Sighing, she let herself sink to the stairs of the porch. Sitting down quietly as she stared  
out witlessly into space.  
  
She was interrupted when another wave of a burning sensation washed over her side, making her wince. The bandages needed to be changed on her soon,  
so that she wouldn't risk infection. But she would wait until Kaede returned from her house calls. Although she knew that it might very well be  
a long time until that happened.  
  
"You should be asleep." The familiar voice of Miroku quickly pulled  
her from her saddened thoughts.  
  
She looked up, seeing Miroku walking back from the direction of the village. A small bottle of Sake in one hand, and a small drinking cup in  
the other.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Sango said in return. Becoming almost apprehensive as he approached her. Just the familiar sight of his robes was  
comforting, although she had to fight it. She had lost everything. He  
wasn't capable of helping her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You should though, your tired, I can tell." Was his reply as he looked down at her, slowly, he sank down beside her, sitting  
upon the step above her.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." Sango snapped defensively. Although she wanted to sleep, it was impossible. "I don't need to be told what I need and don't  
need to do." She snapped.  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrow, surprised at her reaction to his caring statement. Sango seen the hurt flash through his eyes for one split second,  
before he looked away.  
  
"Gomen Houshi-sama." She whispered softly, before looking down at her  
knees. "I'm not in the best mood tonight."  
  
Miroku nodded softly. "I understand." Taking his glass, he filled to up with Sake, taking a small sip of it, he looked out across the forest, "It's  
a beautiful night tonight. Isn't it?" He asked softly. Sango nodded her  
agreement, gazing at the stars.  
  
Although she felt another wave of sadness wash over her, as she remembered watching the night like this with Kohaku, before they had been called to  
Naraku's castle that dreadful night.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek, unchecked as she looked away from the  
houshi, not wanting him to catch her crying.  
  
But it was in vain, for Miroku seen it as soon as it fell. "What's wrong Sango?" he whispered softly, with a shift of the hips, he closed the gap  
between them. Making Sango stiffen when she felt his warm breath on the  
side of her neck.  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly, startled a little bit at how close he had made himself to her. He gave her a skeptic look, seeming to ignore the fact that  
his shoulder was no more then an inch from hers.  
  
"My...Wounds hurt, that's all." She said quickly, looking away. Miroku  
nodded, setting down the sake at his side as he looked at her. Sango couldn't help but feel somewhat heated at his gaze. Oh how she longed to tell him everything, for him to be able to make everything better, as he had before when they had gone through hardships together. But this was different. He always comforted her with love, but it wasn't something she  
could handle at the moment, the fact that it only lasted as long as the houshi felt it needed to, until Sango was feeling better, made her feel no better now. What she needed now was someone who understood what she was going through, and the houshi was not the one in her mind.  
  
"Perhaps we should change your bandages." He said quietly, breaking her out of her reverie. "They might become infected, and Kaede-sama is not able to  
be with us at the moment. I would be willing to help you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you would houshi-sama." She said darkly, looking away, the position of her wound made it impossible for it to be attended without the  
striping of a few garments. Doing so in front of Miroku was not exactly  
something that made her feel comfortable.  
  
Miroku did his best to look hurt at the accusation. "Sango...I do not want you to become ill if you get an infection. Either way you will have to be  
cared for, I would prefer if you did it now, so you do not need to go  
through any more pain then you already are."  
  
Sango sighed, knowing the houshi was right, but yet, she did not feel comfortable. Who could? So instead of agreeing. She decided to take offense  
at the 'pain' statement. "Just what is that supposed to mean?" she  
demanded, "You think that I cannot handle a bit of pain?"  
  
Miroku shook his head in answer. "No. It only means that I do not wish to  
see you go through anymore. Don't you think you've suffered enough? The loss of your brother is painful enough. Physical pain should not be added  
to it."  
  
Sango closed her eyes, before standing up slowly, the wound burned again as  
she changed position, making her wince in pain again.  
  
The gash ran from her left hip, up her side, and directly under her left breast. Miroku would of course be thrilled to tend a wound in such a place, anything to see her naked. She winced again though, and felt Miroku's hands around her, to help her to the hut. She resisted the urge to slap him away.  
Perverted thoughts in mind or not, he was still helping her.  
  
He helped her to the futon that she had been sleeping on, where she kneeled  
carefully, gingerly adjusting her position, while Miroku sought out the needed herbs and strips of cloth that were used as bandages. Kneeling to the left of her, he looked upon her face. And he could definably see the  
fearful apprehension emitting from Sango's facial expressions. She was  
scared that he would do something...well...that he would usually do.  
  
With a small sigh the monk looked to Sango quietly. "Please, Lets both be a little mature about this. We both know that I've gazed upon you many time before, ("I'll say." Sango muttered), it is not exactly a new thing. The fact of your health is much more important then my own wants at the moment, so lets do this in a professional manner befitting our relatio...friendship."  
  
Sango nodded, closing her eyes tightly as he moved closer, finding the ties of her yuketa to slowly ease the soft fabric off her shoulders. While he was doing this, Sango could not help but blush, looking down as she felt Miroku's fingers brush against her skin. She could tell that he was being carefully, trying not to disturb her as he shed the top half of her garment quietly. Her breasts were bound tightly as they nearly always were, but her  
side was also bandaged as well.  
  
When he was sure that Sango wasn't looking directly at him, Miroku took a moment to gaze lovingly at her figure. The curve of her hips before they disappeared under the rest of her yuketa, the taut muscles of her stomach before the flexed to the curve of her chest, which was irritatingly hidden.  
Sango's lips were pursed, although she started when she felt his hands  
settle on her stomach, and right hip, carefully rubbing them.  
  
"Pervert, I thought you said you were going to be professional about this."  
She snarled, her eyes snapping open as she looked at his expression. He  
seemed to be rather taken back, but smoothly he smiled innocently. Too  
innocently.  
  
"Your very up tight at the moment, you must relax before I can change your bandages. This is the only way I know how to make somebody relax." He said quietly. He had an excuse for everything. Didn't he? Sango thought with a  
grimace.  
  
"By feeling them up?" she finally muttered, indicating the position of his hands that were still on her torso. Miroku only shrugged. "If you want to call it that, yes. Although I prefer to know it as massaging somebody. Now relax." He said firmly, before he continued his ministrations across her stomach and hip.  
  
Sango growled a little, but stayed still. The faster she relaxed, the  
quicker his hands would be off of her, the quicker she would be able to  
dress and get away from him. This is what she hated about the houshi.  
  
With a simple touch, that always seemed to be reoccurring every chance he  
got, he could make her melt into him, or respond with a secret desire shooting through her body. The latter were happening simply because of his  
gentle, yet pressuring rubs of his fingertips.  
  
Finally he removed his hands from her when she sighed contentedly, her eyes drooping at how beautiful it felt. She opened them, to watch him begin to tug at the bandages, unwinding them quietly. Soon the wound was exposed, well partly. Miroku knew that at least another few inches of the gash ran under her breast bindings. He would somehow have to talk her into removing  
them as well.  
  
Although he decided to leave it for a little while, as he stood to fetch a  
little bucket of water and a cloth. When he sat down in front of Sango  
again, she was waiting apprehensively.  
  
Wetting her lips almost nervously as he allowed his gaze to travel the torn flesh. The cut was nasty and rough. One of Naraku's tentacles had cut her  
up the side before he had disappeared.  
  
Tuting the houshi lifted the wet cloth to the inflicted flesh beginning to carefully clean the wound. Sango only winced slightly. She could tell that the houshi was being extra careful not to cause her pain. She didn't now weather she should be happy or offended. But another thought ran through her mind.  
  
Thoughts of how she had gotten the wound, thoughts of her brother once again invaded her mind. It was too much to bear. Another tear rolled down her cheek as she bowed her head. Miroku looked up from where he was tending  
her wounds, having just finished rinsing it clean. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly. Sango only shook her head no. Not trusting her voice enough  
to speak.  
  
Miroku realized quickly why Sango was shedding tears. He closed his eyes,  
as he lifted his position, adjusting it slightly.  
  
Sango gasped at his newest seating plan. One of his knees was bent over her thighs, while the other was pressing her back. She was caught in between  
his strong legs, although he was applying no pressure at all.  
  
An arm reached out around her right hip, as Miroku quietly pulled Sango closer to him, resting his head on her shoulder. Sango was rather shocked  
at his sudden movements. But did not say anything as he traced soothing  
patterns on her back while he held her to him.  
  
"Don't cry over Kohaku Sango." He whispered quietly. "For he is finally out of Naraku's control." Sango started slightly at his words, ever so quiet whispered directly into her ear. She then realized how close he was. Much  
to close.  
  
Her entire body stiffened, as she shifted her position uncomfortably.  
Starting when she felt something hard poke the side of her leg when she moved it closer to him. Shaking she found his chest, trying to push him off of her. She ignored his soothing words, trying desperately to try and get out of his grasp. "Let me go houshi-sama." She said quietly, although he simply shook his head in response. "No. Not until you become happy again."  
  
Sango's eyes closed tightly, the enjoyment that she had felt from his touch gone, replaced with a cold panic. Although she knew that he was trying to help her, he didn't have to do it this way did he? "You lech! I knew you  
would try something like this." She finally growled, concentrating her  
energy on getting away from him. Miroku winced, although she hadn't hit  
him. Yet. It was just her words that had the power to hurt him.  
  
His grasp around her loosened, as he quickly pulled himself away. Forcing  
himself to master the urges that his body was telling him. To quail the  
burning sensation of a hardened member between his legs.  
  
"Forgive me Sango." He apologized quickly. "My behavior is deplorable." He quietly picked up one of the herbs that Kaede had left that was needed for  
the poultice he was to use upon her wounds. Taking a few more before putting them in a small wooden bowl, beginning to grind them with another  
piece of wood.  
  
Sango nodded her agreement, wrapping her arms around herself as she closed  
her eyes tightly. Just wanting him to finish so that she could get some  
rest this night.  
  
The candle that had been providing them their light finally went out as the  
wick collapsed into the melted wax. Miroku groaned, groping in the dark until he found a new one. "Great. Where's the flint?" He asked quietly, his voice giving off irritation, he had just been about to apply to poultice to  
the still shaking Sango.  
  
Sango shrugged, although she knew that the houshi couldn't see her  
movements. "I don't know." She said simply. Miroku sighed, before he  
continued to dig through the storing baskets that lined the edge of the wall. Finally finding it he stepped away from it. Although now he could see quite well with just the moonlight. Sango's pale skin seemed to glow, as  
she had pulled her knees to her chest, to attempt to keep herself warm.  
  
Miroku got the sudden urge to pounce on her and give her the time of her life, although he fought it off quickly. He was here only to make sure that  
she would be healthy for the rest of their time alone.  
  
Quickly hitting the flint together until he caused a spark, he lit a small piece of wood on fire, lighting the candle again before he extinguished the  
wood in the bucket of water.  
  
Holding up the candle, he set it down beside his task, looking to Sango,  
trying to hide the hungry look he got when he gazed at her.  
  
"You're going to have to remove those." He finally said quietly, indicating the bindings across her chest. Sango quickly looked away, blushing. "No I don't." she finally said. Although inside she winced Great come back girl  
she thought sarcastically.  
  
Miroku sighed. "If you would like, I could tend your chest from behind, therefore I would not have a chance to gaze." Although he didn't like the  
option that much, he knew that Sango might. Sango's eyes closed, as she nodded. She just didn't want him to take advantage of her in any way. She did know that he was just using her wounds as an excuse for him to gaze at  
her.  
  
Quietly and quickly he spread the poultice on the part of her wound that was showing, before standing up to sit behind her. Looking at her not-quite-  
bare back he only sighed. "Whenever your ready Sango." He whispered  
quietly. She nodded, before beginning to unwind the bindings. Miroku finished for her as the bindings were pulled from her chest. "I could do this you know." Sango said quietly as Miroku wrapped his arm around her,  
holding the wet cloth above her chest.  
  
"You cannot twist yourself around enough to rewrap them although." The  
houshi countered, before allowing Sango to guide his hand to the gash.  
Miroku closed his eyes, before deciding to chance it. Adjusting his position, he pressed directly against her back, allowing his body to press  
flush against hers. Sango gasped at the warm feeling, her entire body  
shaking as warmth flew through her. Her sigh turned to a gasp when he wiggled against her a little, and ever so quietly she felt something hard press against her back as he allowed himself to rub against her a little..  
  
Sang gasped as she pulled away from him. "Houshi-Sama." She growled. "Can  
you just finish up with my wounds you pervert." She whispered half- heartedly. Miroku smiled, leaning back to allow her to edge away from him.  
"Of course Sango.." he whispered. "But remember. This is only the  
beginning." With that, the young houshi pressed Sango's temple with a  
gentle kiss, before he continued to work with her wounds. Managing the  
whole time to make her melt into him, warming her up to him for once.  
  
A smile came over his face as she sighed when he finished, tired, she finally forgot about Kohaku for a few moments, to fall backwards into his chest, cuddling up to him to fall asleep. A smile came across his face as he tucked his fingers into her hair, kissing the top of her head carefully. His smile widening. There was only one thing that could make this better.  
He then realized where he had left it.  
  
"To bad, I left the Sake outside."


	2. Part II

**Don't Let Go  
  
By: Baka no Bouzu  
  
Part II**

****

* * *

The sun was shining over the horizon, dyeing the sky a brilliant purple and orange color. Slowly, as the sun sank lower and lower, the beautiful bright colors stretched further and further into the horizon. Miroku laid back,  
the grass of the slope of the hill just outside the village pressing  
against the back of his hands as he curled them under his head, staring  
happily out at the darkening sky.  
  
Happily. Wasn't that strange? A smile pulled across the houshi's face as he rolled onto his side, staring at his cursed hand. "You're not going to  
get in my way anymore." He said to it, as if it was a person all on its own. "You're not going to stop me from loving any more. I've had enough." The houshi sighed, closing his eyes before he turned back onto his back.  
Staring at the sky.  
  
The houshi who had gone through so much for all his life, cursed to a terrible death. He would never be able to live a normal life until Naraku was destroyed, he knew. But that didn't mean that he couldn't try to live a pleasurable one. Something had awoken something inside of him. He didn't  
know what it was exactly.  
  
Actually. He did. Sango.  
  
Admiration, respect, perhaps a little bit of fascination of how wonderful her body was built, her mind worked, how loyal she was. Anything to hide what he truly felt about her. Love was dangerous. If he was to love one, he  
would become attached to them, meaning that the reverse would happen as  
well. Then, when he did die, he would hurt more people in his wake.  
  
For nearly all his life, the houshi had never really gotten involved with a  
lot of people intimately. He would get to know them, to use them really until there was really no reason. But when he joined InuYasha's group of  
rouge warriors, he learned something new.  
  
He learned to care for people, to hold with them through thick and thin. Sure they would fight amongst themselves sometimes, but they would always stick together through thick and thin. And then Sango came along. At first she was like any other woman, someone the amorous monk would try out. When that didn't work, he would try to get her attention through other means,  
jealousy, flirting, anything he could do really to try and get her  
attention whatsoever.  
  
But after the latest incident with her brother, he realized that he had an ardent affection for her, he wanted her to be happy more then he cared for  
his own happiness. He wanted her to live a good life, and to be full of love. He wanted so much more to. He wanted to be with her. He was slowly  
becoming enchanted by her innocent beauty, her love of goodness and  
honesty, anything about her and Miroku tell ten good things about it.  
  
And yet he never really got the chance to prove his love to her. All she  
thought of him was an amorous monk who had a fondness of anything with  
legs. It was true in ways, he appreciated the beauty of any woman, they were a gift from Buddha to the men of this earth. But there was one who had  
drifted in his mind, above all else.  
  
Sango.  
  
It would have seemed that he must have dozed off with his own thoughts. The light wind of the darkness of the night picked up the wide sleeves of his robes, blowing them into his face. The houshi's violet eyes stayed shut though, his dark eyelashes pressing gently against his cheeks as he dozed,  
his chin pressed into his chest contentedly.  
  
A smile pulled across the face of the figure watching him, bending to his right side, she shielded his body from the light wind as he shifted in his sleep slightly. Eyes drifted over his symmetric face, his relaxed eyebrows  
and the small smile that was on his face, indicating happy dreams.  
  
Sango sighed, looking down at the young monk with an appreciative gaze. He really was quite beautiful. Yet it wasn't at all something that made him  
look to delicate, instead it gave him a wonderfully strong look.  
  
He looked so innocent in his sleep; nobody would have been able to guess that the young monk was really a perverted, unprincipled, amorous houshi with an eye for women. Although it seemed that the monk had been acting a little strange lately. He still gazed at Sango with such yearning that it made her blush from head to toe, and turn away before she would say or do something completely stupid. He could make her twist her words, lose your  
concentration. Just about anything he desired.  
  
Ever since that first night when she had finally put a little trust in him, he had proved himself. Of course he couldn't have helped some of the more,  
ecchi parts of the interlude, but the fact that he hadn't actually gone  
overboard with anything. He had been there when she had woken up a few  
hours later, to carefully tuck her into his arms, and rock her back to sleep, telling her things that seemed to make it all better. For that split  
second, she wondered why she didn't always throw herself into his arms.  
  
The next day he had acted completely normal, he had copped a feel of her rear, grinning mischievously before walking off before she could even get  
near enough to slap him silly. And when she approached him at night, he  
would be kind, courteous, and wouldn't try anything at all with her. He seemed to be cultivating a deep respect for her, which was making her more  
and more confused.  
  
She released that he was probably just spinning a web of seduction around her, luring her in, promising that his love would be there for her if she  
would just give into him. She had opened up to him already in the past  
week. But it had been so tentative.  
  
She had woken up crying yet again. He had been at her side in an instant,  
there to comfort her, to calm her down. She had been rather shaken up,  
crying out that Kohaku had not deserved to die, that she and him should  
have been together, not to be torn apart like they were.  
  
What the houshi had said in response though, had been...strange.  
  
_ "Don't you think that's a little selfish of you Sango?" he finally whispered, lifting her tear-stained face in his fingers, looking her in the  
eye. His expression was so warm, so beautiful. "I mean, now he is finally free of Naraku. And the power of Shikon no Tamma  
as well. To stay with you, he would have needed to suffer having to be  
controlled by the power of the sacred jewel shard in his back. He would have to suffer the memories and the power of Naraku as well. Now he is in a better place, he no longer has to suffer. And he can still look down upon us. Meaning that he will always be with us, no matter where we go. He will  
always be your brother Sango."  
  
Sango ran the words through her head over and over. The meaning of them sunk in so well. The truth and wisdom in them made tears come to her eyes,  
but it had nothing to do with being sad.  
  
"Thank you Houshi-sama."  
_  
He had helped her in ways she had never thought possible. The way he held her, the way he told her the truth. It was always the truth. He would never  
sugar coat things for her; try to hide things from here when it came to emotions. He just dragged everything up to the front, pick through it all with her. They were probably the best things that had ever happened to her,  
those nights with him.  
  
She had grown a fondness for the houshi, she had always had one, but it had seemed to explode inside of her ever since he had began to care about her  
so much. She didn't know if it was all a big trap, something for her to fall blindly into, and never be able to get out of once she got in over her  
head. But then again, being trapped like that with the Monk sleeping in  
front of her didn't seem half bad.  
  
Any hard feelings that she had for him had faded away, replaced with  
feelings of only tenderness had taken over her.  
  
Completely on impulse, she reached out, stroking a stray strand of raven hair out of his relaxed features. Although when her fingers had reached the side of his face, she couldn't seem to be able to lift her hand. Smiling, she didn't bother fighting her body's will as she allowed one hand to touch  
the side of his face, caressing the angular curves of his cheek-bone.  
  
A single eyelid flickered open, unnoticed by the young woman who had closed  
her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his skin pressed against her hand.  
Slowly, the houshi lifted his hand, so as not to make any noise, and  
disturb the young woman.  
  
Finally, he took her hand in his, making her eyes snap open as he lifted it  
to his mouth, carefully kissing it. Before he looked up at Sango with decorous eyes. "I must have dozed off..." He said cordially a smile coming across his face as he looked at the lantern that Sango had brought with her  
when in search of the houshi.  
  
Sango smiled lightly, withdrawing her hand with the smallest hint of a  
flush. Something Miroku had grown to love when she did so. "Yes houshi- sama. I came in search of you." She said quietly. "InuYasha and Kagome have  
left for their time this evening."  
  
Miroku smiled, "So we're alone tonight?" he whispered to her, allowing his hand to drift to the side of her face, cupping it gently in the palm of his hand. Sango's flush increased ever so gently, as she allowed her eyes to close touching the back of his hand with her own. "Yes houshi-sama." She  
whispered quietly. A sigh coming through her as the houshi stood up,  
releasing her from his ever so faint, yet wonderful grasp.  
  
"Then perhaps we should get back to the hut." He said with a smile,  
grinning a little as the wind caught his robes, making them billow out  
against the breezy night air. "It's a little cool out tonight." He whispered. Sango smiled, nodding her agreement as she picked up the lantern  
that she had been carrying, standing to her feet.  
  
Miroku's hand slipped to catch Sango's as they began to walk back to the  
hut, squeezing it gently, and happily. This is what he had been waiting for. Sango had begun to warm up to him now, and tonight he would prove his love for her. As he had always wanted to for the past few days. Would she accept him? He didn't know. But this was his chance. It had finally came,  
it was somewhat shocking for the young monk.  
  
Of course it didn't surprise him that Kagome and InuYasha had left. Today was a new moon, making InuYasha become human again. It was much safer in Kagome's time then it was in the feudal era when InuYasha was only a human.  
  
Miroku smiled, Sango was smart in brining a lantern, for without the moonlight, it was hard to see the path without it. When she held it up, the glow of light that came upon her face made her even more beautiful to look  
at. Miroku couldn't help but smile and walk even closer to her, so that they're hips would 'accidentally' brush every now and then. Sango made no  
protest though, only another small blush coming over her cheeks as she  
continued to walk.  
  
The smell of the houshi, the smell of fresh incense, and patchouli that always made her think of him any time she smelt it. Smiling finally, she closed the gap between them, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and his chest, smiling as he accepted her happily, putting his arm around  
her.  
  
It was a beautiful thing to be held by someone such as him. Sango thought  
with a small contented sigh and smile. Absolutely beautiful. It was a start, something told her that he would do more then just hold her tonight,  
if she would allow him to. A smile came over her face, as she nestled herself deeper into him. Feeling so contented, and safe in his arms. There was so much that they could do, so much that they had to do soon as well.  
  
There was only so much that Sango could think of, and soon her head was  
reeling at all the possibilities.  
  
_ I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
_  
Sango smiled, stretching out on the futon that Miroku had rolled out,  
covering it with a blanket and a 'pillow' from Kagome's time for her. A smile pulling across her face as she watched the young houshi as he worked with the small fire pit at the side of the room that he had rented for the night. His nimble fingers didn't take long to get the sparks flying from the pieces of flint that he hit together, finally the fire caught, and soon  
the room was washed over with the warmth of the fire, the two figures reflecting the amber glow from the flames as they ate hungrily at the logs  
of wood.  
  
Sango was snapped out of her daydreams when Miroku sat next to her, putting his arm around her waste to pull her closer to him. A smile coming across  
his face as she leaned into him gently. Although no words were spoken between the two. Both of them wanted to savor the moment while they still  
could.  
  
The love that the two had cultivated for each other was always hidden it seemed. They could never let it become apparent, for fears that it could be used against them, or that it would impede them when they fought along side each other. Changing their judgment, something that would not be acceptable  
if they were to be victorious in every battle.  
  
So was it safe to show each other their love now? Miroku sighed as he looked at the floor. Would they always have to hide like this? Why could they not cry from the rooftops that he was in love with Sango, why did he have to only love her in private, when he was sure nobody would find out. It wasn't fair, the life the two had to live, how come they would never be  
able to live like normal people.  
  
But then again, had they lived their normal lives, they would have never  
met, they would have never have made all the friends they had now, they would have never united against one person to fulfill one cause, they would  
have never experienced love for each other.  
  
Sango seemed to be thinking roughly the same things, her eyes reflecting the uncertainty that they both seemed to be sharing, while the dancing of the glowing flames made her cheeks glow as she looked into the tongues of  
flame as they lapped up at the wood that was used to feed it.  
  
She started though, when she felt warm lips on her temple. A small flush appearing on her face as she turned her head to look at the monk who owned the lips. Miroku only smiled innocently at her, putting his hand on either hip, pulling her gently into him as he found her forehead, brushing it with another kiss. Sango smiled, as she allowed her hands to find his shoulders, holding them to find support as he allowed his kisses to trail down to her ear. Sango smiled in pure bliss as he kissed it carefully, before tonguing her ear lobe, tracing the inside of it with his warm breath and the gentle  
caresses of his tongue.  
  
Sango moaned happily, trailing her hands down his forearms, to entwine her fingers in his, clasping hands with him carefully while he nibbled her jaw  
bone. She squeaked when he nipped at her nose when he lifted his head suddenly to look her in the eye. Sango smiled, resting her forehead upon  
his as she carefully kissed his nose, and each of his eyelids. Finally Miroku seemed to have enough, leaning down, he allowed his hand to trail  
under her chin, claiming her lips with his.  
  
And then the answer became apparent. They would take the chances that they felt the wanted to. Because they loved each other. And that's what lovers  
did for each other.  
  
_Will you forgive me if I feel this way  
We've always hidden- tell me that's OK  
So take this feeling make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go  
_  
"Sango." Miroku whispered quietly, finally pulling away from her lips  
before looking her in the eye. "Are you sure you want this?" He finally whispered, locking his arms around her waste. Sango's skin was heated, not  
only from the fire, but because of the delicate touches that Miroku had lavished on her. Her entire body had been roused out of it's usually calm  
state, becoming something that wanted to be touched, that wanted to be  
loved in any way possible.  
  
Sango wanted the same, inside, reasonably, she wanted Miroku to love her,  
to make love to her, to lavish her with his fleeting touches and gentle kisses. To be driven mad by the feel of his skin against hers. But she had  
to be smart here. She could not let reason give way just yet.  
  
"Do you promise Houshi-sama?" she finally whispered, putting her arms around his neck to pull herself into him closer. Miroku allowed his hands  
to run up and down her sides, stimulating her senses with his careful strokes and caresses. "Promise what Sango?" he asked huskily, his own body  
seeming to be on fire to have this woman. Oh goddess how he wanted her.  
  
"Do you promise to love me?" she whispered, "Do you promise to take me and give me something to keep forever, so that I will never have to let go of  
you, or anything that I feel now, or ever again?" she whispered quietly  
into his ear, resting her head on his shoulder as she held his chest  
against hers. Loving the feeling insanely.  
  
Miroku smiled, before nipping lovingly at her neck. "Yes Sango." He breathed before carefully but quickly leaning his weight on her, making her squeak as she fell backwards onto the futon, him following her down as he quietly straddled her. Leaning down to kiss her gently. "I don't know what  
I'm doing Sango." He whispered quietly. "But for all it's worth. I love  
you." He whispered.  
  
Sango gasped out, in slight surprise at the first part of his statement. A  
coy smile coming across her face as she grinned. "I love you to." She whispered, before she leaned forwards to claim his lips, twining her hands around his neck as she pulled him on top of her. Putting her hand flat upon  
her back.  
  
"But what do you mean. Have you never..." She whispered quietly as they  
pulled away. Miroku tucked his fingers into the collar of her yuketa. "No.." He whispered. "But I know quite a bit. So don't underestimate me."  
He whispered quietly, before kissing her revealed collar bones. Sango  
gasped out as he curled his fingers under her yuketa and around her  
shoulders as he nibbled upon her collarbones. "I won't." she moaned.  
  
_(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go )  
No, I won't let go  
_  
Finally the houshi seemed to tire of the light kisses to her less intimate  
area's, finding her mouth again he dragged his tongue across her lips, before beginning to nibble on her bottom one, waiting for her to open her mouth up to him. Sango's eyes closed as she opened her mouth, answering his pleading cravings. Gasping as he probed his tongue into her mouth, probing  
and tasting her to the full.  
  
Yet it was not all he as doing. Rolling to her side, he kept her close to his body, while he kept the passion inflamed kiss going. Finding the tie of her yuketa he quickly fumbled with the knot, pulling away from her maw as he slipped the soft cotton material down her shoulders. Sango looked up at him through passion glazed eyes, contented beyond belief as she helped him pull the material down to her waste. Miroku then fumbled with her cuirass which she did not have the chance to remove earlier. Finally revealing his  
prize he looked at Sango with a warm smile, a twinkle in his eye as he allowed his hands to trail up her sides to her bust, allowing himself to  
drag his fingers enticingly across the swollen flesh.  
  
"How can you stand wrapping them that tight?" He finally whispered, as he allowed his fingers to knead the untouched flesh. Sango's eyes closed in bliss, as she allowed herself to relax into his gaze, smiling mischievously  
at him suddenly. "To keep perverts like you off them." She said with a  
small smile. Miroku stiffened, before he realized that it was a joke, bending to claim her lips in a chaste kiss before he trailed them down her neck, her shoulder, then working his way across to the tip of the fleshy  
mountain that he was currently rubbing.  
  
Sango sighed, moaning as he pushed her back onto the futon, tonguing her nipple until it peaked for him in his mouth. Smiling he trailed his sloppy wet kisses to the other mound that he had been kneading before, alternating  
back and forth. Sango moaned, finding herself arching to his touch. A  
burning sensation began to occur between her legs, as she tucked her fingers into his hair, pulling out the tie to allow the wavy dark strands  
to cascade down.  
  
Sitting up from his ministrations, the houshi smiled at her as she wiggled  
beneath him. Finally he released her enough so that she could sit up as well. Diving into the depths of his robes, Sango searched for his warm skin  
beneath the dark blue material. Finally finding it she smiled as his  
muscles rippled beneath her touch.  
  
Miroku moaned as he helped her pull the robes off his arms and shoulders,  
so that they pooled around his waste. Sango smiled, pressing his lips against hers again as she finally lay back with him letting her hands trail up and down her back. They lay there, touching and caressing each other. There was no longer a need for words, for touch was the only language that  
they could use to describe the ways they felt for each other.  
  
_Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into driving rain  
_  
Finally, it seemed that the young houshi could take it no longer, trailing  
his kisses from her chest, he allowed them to trail down her stomach, nibbling her belly-button as well as anything else that he could reach with  
his tongue and mouth.  
  
Sango gasped, arching her back to get more from the houshi, although he  
simply held her down, as he stopped kissing when he reached her legs.  
Carefully, he parted them slowly and gently with his fingers, although Sango parted for him the moment he beckoned her to do so. Bending down, he began to nibble the silky smooth texture of her inner legs. When he nearly  
got to her womanhood, he would stop and work his way up the other side.  
  
Sango gasped, convulsed in pure passion as he kissed her gently. Finally she arched and bucked against him, twisting her fingers in his hair to pull  
him onwards. Miroku groaned as he was pressed into her flaming flesh.  
Grinning though at how wet she was in return to his touches and kisses.  
Smiling, he licked the frame of her opening, making her gasp out in  
pleasure for return.  
  
Rolling his tongue around inside her crevice, he began to realize how he  
too was beginning to ache for release, and just as he was about to pull out, she felt her entire body shudder, as she screamed out in please while  
cumming directly into his oh so surprised mouth. The houshi grinned although, lapping up her sweet essence, before he ran his tongue down her  
again, trying to figure out what had made he react so suddenly.  
  
When he ran over a certain area, she convulsed again, gasping out while arching her legs further apart, arching upwards to try and thrust against  
his mouth.  
  
The houshi grinned as he began to play with her in this way, figuring that  
this must be her g-spot.  
  
Finally Sango climaxed again, screaming out for the room to hear. "Miroku!"  
  
The houshi grinned, as he removed himself from her, no more 'foreplay,' he  
couldn't take it any longer. He had to get inside of her, and relieve  
himself as well.  
  
Pulling down the rest of his robes, he kicked them off, before positioning himself on top of Sango. Looking into her eyes for some sort of reaction.  
"Sango." He whispered. "You're positive you want this?" He whispered  
urgently to her, "Because once I go in, there's no backing out." He  
whispered. Sango looked up at him, nodding her head as she panted for  
breath, her fingers curling around the blankets of the futon. "Please  
Houshi-sama." She whispered. Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's houshi-sama?" he finally teased. "I don't know who that man is. Is  
there another man Sango?" he asked with a faux seriousness.  
  
Sango groaned, her body shining with sweat. She didn't need this. "Hurry up housh....Miroku." She whispered. Miroku smiled, complying as he pushed down into her, his hardened member penetrating. Sango gasped in pain as he broke  
through her hymen, her eyes tearing as she convulsed again, her body  
adjusting to the newest intrusion. Miroku cursed himself for forgetting about the pain that would be involved for her. Bending to her he claimed her lips, supporting most of his weight on his elbows, while he pulled out  
of her a ways, waiting until she was ready for him to go in again.  
  
_You get my senses running wild  
I can 't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling 'n make it grow  
Never let it - never let it go  
I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon -just hold on tight_  
  
When Sango nodded against his chest, Miroku touched the side of her face lightly with his hand. "No more pain." He whispered. "Not now, not ever.  
I'll make sure of it." He whispered to her, before claiming her lip to silence any reply she could have made. Both of them lost in pleasure as he  
thrust in again.  
  
He started up a simple, slow pace. Making sure that she was ready for him every time he pushed in again. She showered him with her nectar, making him groan out thankfully. Harder and faster he began to go, every time grinding deeper and deeper into her as she began to thrust up to him, together they worked into a rhythm, almost as one body as they made their way to heaven.  
  
Finally she climaxed, the exact same time as he did as they thrust against each other for the last time, their cries of pleasure and ecstasy filling  
the room as Miroku filled Sango with his seed. Collapsing with sheer  
exhaustion as they curled into each other, clambering into an exhausted partner. Kissing each other lovingly, and thankfully as they both fell into  
a contented and drowsy sleep. And Inside, they both knew something. No  
matter what they went through, from now on, they would hold onto each  
other. And they would never, ever, let go.  
  
_ (Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(Don't let go of this moment in time)  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(Don't let go )  
No, I won't let go_  
  


* * *

Authors Note: the Song lyrics are Bryan Adams, "Don't Let Go" the main theme for part two of this 'one-shot.' Please review if you liked it. It's too often that people just walk away without reviewing, and then the author doesn't know if anybody is even reading it. --; I've re-edited everything  
so it should make for better reading.  
  
I dedicated this to all those Miroku and Sango fans out there, who don't  
seem to have enough fan fictions devoted to the houshi and the tai-ija.  
  
Fin.


End file.
